Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Jennifer Hale (99 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (92 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (91 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (81 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (76 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (72 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (70 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (65 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (61 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (60 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (60 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (54 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (53 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tom Kane (47 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (46 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (44 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (41 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (41 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (40 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (40 VA titles) (British) #Nolan North (38 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (37 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (36 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (36 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (35 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (34 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (32 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (32 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (32 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (32 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (31 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (31 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (30 VA titles) (Canadian) #Quinton Flynn (30 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (30 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (29 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (29 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (29 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (29 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (28 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (28 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (27 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (26 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (26 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (25 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (25 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (24 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (24 VA titles) (American) † #Phil Proctor (24 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (24 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (23 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (23 VA titles) (Canadian) #Debi Derryberry (23 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (23 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (22 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (22 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (22 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (22 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (22 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (22 VA titles) (American) #Anndi McAfee (21 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (21 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (21 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (20 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (20 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (20 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (20 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (20 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Taber (19 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (19 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (19 VA titles) (American) #James Horan (19 VA titles) (American) #Kim Mai Guest (19 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (19 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (18 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (18 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (18 VA titles) (British) #Clarence Nash (18 VA titles) (American) † #Dwight Schultz (18 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (18 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (18 VA titles) (American) † #Kirk Thornton (18 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (18 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Pinney (18 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (18 VA titles) (American) #Tasia Valenza (18 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (18 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (17 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (17 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (17 VA titles) (Canadian) #Greg Ellis (17 VA titles) (British) #Josh Keaton (17 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (17 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (17 VA titles) (American) #Matt Lanter (17 VA titles) (American) #Stephen Stanton (17 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (17 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (17 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (16 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (16 VA titles) (American)